Of Magi, Djinn, and Schools
by LenLenKun
Summary: Schools are the one place that children hate and love at the same time. It's a place where they can connect with all of their friends on a daily basis, but it is also the place where they are forced to sit for hours at a time while a teacher lectures them for what seems like forever. But what happens when you stick Maji, djinn, and other creatures in one school? (Crack fic)
1. Don't fall asleep in class!

**Heya everyone! Here's a new story that I am writing with my sister~ Not really sure where the inspiration for this story came from, but it's keeping me busy! It's pretty much a crack-fic that will be multi-chapter, so don't get angry if things don't follow any logical reasoning. And for those of you waiting for updates on the Kingdom Hearts story, I'll be uploading it soon~**

**Anyways, I don't own of the Magi characters, unfortunately. The only thing I do own is the crazy plot line and derpiness.**

**Warnings: Contains derpiness, OOCness, and just plain randomness. Read at your own discretion!**

* * *

Schools are the one place that children hate and love at the same time. It's a place where they can connect with all of their friends on a daily basis, but it is also the place where they are forced to sit for hours at a time while a teacher lectures them for what seems like forever. For Alibaba Saluja, this was pretty much the truth.

Ever since he was five-years-old, Alibaba had been going to St. Ananas, which was America's biggest boarding school for all ages. It housed students and teachers from all over the world, which consisted of different ages, genders, ethnicities, etc. The school itself house grades pre-k all the way til 12th grade, but there were rumors of a mini college being built on later. For the students and staff that went there, there was the option of staying in the dorms or staying with relatives if they lived near by.

Although the blond knew pretty much everything there was to know about the school and most of the students that were in his assigned dorm, he somehow never knew the correct time to wake up for his classes. You see, today was the first day of Alibaba's 8th grade classes. Even though he had written the exact date down everywhere in his calendars, he still managed to forget what was going on.

"Hey, are you going to wake up anytime soon? You're going to be late again this year."

Alibaba groaned and slowly opened his eyes, only to see his best friend and roommate, Cassim, rummaging through his drawers for a shirt. Glancing at his clock and seeing that it was only eight in the morning, the blond questioned if he was missing something important. "What are you doing, Cassim? Missed another date with a girl or something?"

Cassim, after he was done getting dressed, could only turn around to stare at his friend. In front of him sat his best friend in the whole world; the one who had obsessively told him everyday about the upcoming first day of school, and now somehow forgot about it. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm heading to class now. So, see ya whenever you decided to get a clue." And before Alibaba could reply, his friend was already out the door.

_'What was he talking about? Classes don't start until the 20__th__.'_ Alibaba thought to himself as he dragged his tired body out of bed. Heading to the bathroom, he stopped in front of a calendar to check the date. Much to his demise, it was very true that it was the first day of school. With a shriek of terror and look to match it, the blond quickly ran around the room to get dressed and ready.

**xxxx**

By some higher being's power and all the magic in the world, Alibaba somehow managed to get to his class on time. His first class of the day was science with a teacher named Focalor. _'Eh, what a strange name.. Hopefully the class will be less harsh than his name.'_

The class itself was pretty boring and inactive, considering it was the first day of class. Focalor, the teacher, was a pretty strict man when it came to texting and not paying attention, but was lenient on those who thought science was a confusing mess of words. For about the majority of the class time, the class went over the rules and what to expect for the year.

Even though Alibaba knew he should have been paying attention, he found himself zoning out and nodding off. Science was nothing exciting to him and Cassim wasn't in the class to keep him company, unfortunately. Although he tried everything from doodling and flipping through his ridiculously huge textbook, the blond somehow found himself passing out on his desk.

**xxxx**

_The worl__d was a strange and complicated place. There was no schools that accommodated everyone equally, especially when the world was so divided. Alibaba groaned as he sat on the balcony of what he assumed was his own mansion, which was seated in the middle of a huge, yet old-timey town. He could of sworn that he was just seated in a boring science class, but where he was was nowhere close to that._

_'So what has you so down? Sinbad still refusing to have a djinn match with you?'_

_Alibaba turned to see Sharrkan lazily walking towards him. This heavily concerned the blond because for one, he was pretty sure he was supposed to be in his science class at the moment, and second, Sharkkan was a senior who had only talked to him once or twice in his whole life. Needless to say he was highly confused._

_"Woah, woah, woah! Djinn's exist? Since when?" Alibaba questioned, obviously catching the man off guard with the random questioning._

_"How hard did you hit your head, kid?" Sharkkan asked as he quizzically stared at his young pupil. Sure he had beat him badly during sword practice, but he didn't think it was bad enough to cause brain damage. "Remember the giant, blue, magic creatures that you and others have? You did capture Amon from a dungeon not too long ago..."_

_Alibaba blinked a few times as he thought about what he was just told. After a short while he concluded that he was either very drunk or had fallen asleep in class. Again. Before he could say anything to the senior, Alibaba suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side. "W-what the hell..." he mumbled before everything went black._

**_xxxx_**

Hakuryuu Ren had tried his best to pay attention to the lecture that his science teacher was giving. A few of the students had resorted to texting under their desks while others passed notes back and forth. There was, however, one student that had actually fallen asleep. Being the wonderful and thoughtful student that he was, the Asian boy decided that it would be best if he woke the student up.

Alibaba let out a small groan as Hakuryuu poked (more like jabbed) him in the side repeatedly, trying to get him to wake up. Focalor was now walking around the room to pass out a worksheet for the class to do, so waking the blond up was very imperative. _'For the love of that is all of Kou, please wake up!'_

Focalor was now at the desk in front of Alibaba and Hakuryuu feared for the worst. As their teacher slowly approached the blond's desk, the young Asian boy did the only thing logical at the time; jab the boy in the side with a rather sharp pencil.

"OH MY GOD THE BLUE DJINNS ARE ATTACKING ME AGAIN?!" Alibaba yelped as he was suddenly woken up by the stab to his side. The whole class was silent as they all turned to stare at the now rather embarrassed boy in the back of the class. Suddenly everyone started laughing loudly, causing the blond's cheeks to turn an unnatural red color. Focalor, on the other hand, only rolled his eyes and continued passing out papers. He for one was not paid enough to care about his "special attention" students.

For the rest of the class Ali baba stayed wide awake for fear that he would fall asleep again and cause another outburst. The other students whispered to each other about the "idiot in the back" and how fun the class was going to be that year. Hakuryuu, who sat next to the now famous blond, apologized profusely about stabbing him the side. However, Alibaba could not have cared any less because now he was now going to be the laughing stock of the whole school.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Sharkkan was being scolded by his teacher for causing a seen after being woken up. He had woken up to start blabbing about djinns and how his friend Sinbad was some big badass that owned all of the seven seas, which Sinbad claimed was going to happen one day. Needless to say, their teachers thought that there was no helping their students this year.

* * *

**And there you have it! Complete and utter nonsense that will only continue to get derpier~ Will have the next chapter coming up soon, along with Kingdom Hearts and some numerous other stories that I wrote while at school. Until next time!**


	2. Dodgeball of death

**Hey everyone! New chapter finally written and uploaded. Yays~ Anyways, this chapter was written by my sister, 6anime6lover6, since we are co-writing it. We've decided to switch turns writing chapters, so the next chapter will be done by me. **

**Please let me know if there are any mistakes! I can't always catch them all on my own.**

**So yeah, please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't anything but the plotline. Wish I owned the characters though!**

* * *

It was already the third day of school and Hakuryuu had yet to make one friend, mostly contributed by his shy demeanor and his scar. So the predicament he was in now was understandable. Upon getting dressed in his orange and red gym outfit, he was met by the scariest man he had ever seen in his life. All 6 feet and 5 inches of pure muscle stared down at the frightened boy with a menacing glare. A quick second after the confrontation the man opened his mouth.

"Hakuryuu Ren, you are late," the burly man practically growled out, "Now go sit in your seat. Seventh row, sixth seat."

Hakuryuu didn't hesitate and zoom past the always intimidating man. '_I almost forgot how terrifying Coach Baal could be__'_ he thought as he sat down behind a feminine man with a long braid. Behind him sat his cousins Kouen, Kougyoku, Kouha and Koumei. They were all close siblings and he liked them enough to hang out with them every once and a while.

"Alright, now that everyone's finally here," Baal stated as he looked directly at Hakuryuu, "We may being class. We shall start the this year with a _friendly _game of dodge ball." Everyone groaned besides two people, Sinbad and Kouen. "And for being the most enthusiastic of you sad sacks, Sinbad and Kouen shall be the team captains. And the other two captains shall be random Character #5 and Random Character #86. Sinbad and Kouen will be playing in the gym, everyone else is outside."

Hakuryuu went to stand to go outside when Baal pointed at him to sit down before leaving outside with the rest of the class.

When everyone was gone there was only 19 people were left in the room. There was Sinbad and all of his friends, except for Pisti and Hinahoho. Judal, Alibaba, Morgianna, Kouen, Kougaku, Koumei, Kouha, Cassim, Kabura and two random females were also left inside the gym.

Instantly Sinbad started to pick his team, "Ja'far."

"**Kougyoku."**

"Masrur."

**"Koum****e****i."**

"Yamuraiha."

"**Kouha."**

"Sharrkan."

"**Judal."**

"Drakon."

"**Kabur****n****."**

"Spartos."

"**Jamaral**** (1)**," Kouen sighed as Judal grinned wickedly. The girl went to argue about the misuse of her original name, but was cut off by Sinbad before she even spoke a word.

"Alibaba."

"**Cassim,"** Kouen smirked as Cassim and Alibaba looked at each other as they walked to the opposite teams, tears of true bromance brimming in their eyes.

"Morgiana."

"**I guess I'll take LaPrincess**** (2)****."**

And with everything decided that left Hakuryuu the one standing alone in front of everyone, being stared at. "You can choose which side you want Haku," Kouen informed him, leaving the biggest decision Haku had ever had to make out in the open.

Family would always be there no matter what. Just like he should be, so the obvious choice was to be with his family. But the opposite group stood for new chances, he could finally make friends. But what if they didn't become friends and he abandoned his family for nothing? Or what if…?

There was to much to decide over with this one choice. Kouen or Sinbad. Family or possible new friends…

"I guess…," Hakuryuu said after a few minutes of the two teams waiting impatiently, "I'll go with Kouen."

"Finally," snorted the female, La Princess, that no one in the room cared for. She was ignored.

"Alright lets do this. Ja'far, Masrur can you two put down the balls on the orange line in the middle. Then we can get started," Sinbad said cheerfully, grinning widely.

It took less time than Hakuryuu's decision to be all set for the game to start.

"Alright," Kouen said, "Ready. set." Then both he and Sinbad shouted out, "GO!"

Everyone but Haku ran. He wasn't very fast and he would have just gotten out faster. After the 8 balls were picked up, 5 by Sinbad's team and 3 by Kouen's, everything went by in a blur for Hakuryuu. The instant Morgiana had a ball in her hand she aimed it straight at LaPrincess, nailing her in the left side of her head. LaPrincess stumbled over to the bench holding her head looking dazed and confused.

Kouha had laughed so much he didn't see Yamuraiha throw the ball at him, but the second he was hit his grin left him and he stormed away with a huff, sitting on the opposite side of LaPrincess. And the game went on. Great red balls flew back and forth, none hitting anyone . That is until Spartos got caught right in the stomach, thus making him the first casualty of Team Sinbad. Sinbad went to throw a ball at the one who took down his teammate; Judal, his not so secret admirer/ stalker. But Judal had been watching Sinbad the whole time so when he saw the red ball of doom flying straight for his gorgeous face he did the most sensible thing to do in such a situation. He grabbed his closest teammate, who just happened to be his _best friend_, Jamaral, and used her as a human shield. The ball hit her dead in the forehead and knocked her straight on her back, unconscious. They just left her there.

Yamuraiha threw the ball, almost hitting Hakuryuu who ducked. The whole time Hakuryuu just dodged the ball not picking up any. He didn't know if he wanted to take the risk of actually, physically, joining in the carnage that was the game. But the ball Yamuraiha had thrown at him was quickly picked up by Koumei who aimed it at the defenseless Yamuraiha, hitting her quiet softly on her shoulder. Not seconds later Morgiana was taken down by Kougyoku, who just wanted the last female on the battleground to be her.

But, of course, Alibaba took offense to someone trying to hurt his teammates that he had to get Kougyoku out. The ball was soaring across the field so fast that Alibaba was sure that no one could stop it and that it would hit his target. Right before it would have hit its mark, Kouen caught the ball. And even though, technically, Alibaba was out, Kouen threw the ball back at him, knocking him on his butt breathless.

To Cassim it was like watching the end of the world happening. There was his Alibaba, hurt and in pain, and the only thing separating them was an ugly orange line. '_No more__'__,_ he thought as he ran over the line, skidding to his best friend's side.

"Alibaba, can you hear me? Please, you can't leave me! You are to young, you have so much to live for! Please, for me, try," Cassim yelled at his friend, holding him in the cage of his arms, caressing his silk blond locks, "I won't, no, I can't go on without you."

The room had stopped moving, everyone watching this extremely _special _moment with blank faces as all could feel the wave after wave of bromance crashing over them. And as if on a queue everyone with a ball threw them at Cassim, making sure he was out before returning to the actual game.

The next two to get out were Kougyoku and Kaburn, hit by a double shot from Masrur.

And then Sharrkan, who had been too caught up in throwing the ball that he didn't even have a chance to dodge the ball thrown viciously by Judal.

When reaching down to get his ball, Koumei was hit by Drakon's ball, after which he walked calmly of the court like it was his decision to leave and sitting next to his brother and sister. And, of course, our favorite homosexual fiend, Judal, was too entranced by the way the gym shirt hugged Sinbad's muscular arms and chest, to even see the ball hurled at him by a jealous Ja'far.

Seeing that the odds were against him, Kouen decided that it would be easier to just catch the balls. So when Masrur and Ja'far threw their balls Kouen caught the fastest one, Masrur's and quickly hit the other ball away. '_Only two more to go__'__, _Kouen thought as Hakuryuu stood awkwardly, slightly behind Kouen for protection.

Drakon and Sinbad shared a look; One that said they had a plan. Sinbad threw his ball aiming at Kouen who ducked automatically; not seeing that Drakon had run up to the line and had thrown the ball where Sinbad had forced him to duck to, hitting him straight in the chest. Now there was only Hakuryuu, Drakon and Sinbad on the field.

_'__I am so screwed__'__, _Hakuryuu thought as he saw Drakon pick up a random ball and throw it. Haku put his arms in front of him and caught the ball right before it hit him in the stomach, taking Drakon out of the game. Kouen and Kouha cheered loudly from the side, wishing against hope that they would win.

Sinbad had a serious look on his face as he spoke to Hakuryuu for the first time Hakuryuu could remember, "I don't know you personally, but to have gotten this far you must be a good opponent. I would like to get to know you after this game. I'm sure we can become good friends." At the end of this speech Haku had tears of happiness in his eyes, and pride in himself for not letting them fall. Smiling Hakuryuu answered, "I would like that."

Sinbad picked up a ball and got ready to throw it and when he let it go Hakuryuu closed his eyes and held the ball in his hands to protect him. After a second nothing happened and there was a deafening silence followed by an even more deafening roar from Kouen and Kouha who quickly rushed over to his side. Hakuryuu opened his eyes and saw how he had magically won the game. Apparently, when Sinbad had thrown the ball at him, the ball was rebounded off the one Hakuryuu was holding and had smacked Sinbad square in the face.

Across the field held a grinning Sinbad, who was happy to gain a new friend and worthy opponent. Sure, he was upset that his team had lost against the Kou family for once, but he could honestly say that he had a lot of fun. As a paranoid Ja'far lead him out of the gym to have his now bruised face looked at, Sinbad mouthed to Hakuryuu to meet him later during lunch.

Hakuryuu could honestly say that, even though he hated gym class with a passion, he was happy he didn't skip class for once.

* * *

**(1) Jamaral: Well, a random chick character my sister and I thought of. She'll be in a few chapters, but only as a comic relief, haha.**

**(2) LaPrincess: Er, apparently some girl in my sister's class that she felt like adding here for no apparent reason. **


	3. Judal the bully

**Woot, here's the next chapter! This one features Jamaral and Judal, mainly because my sister thought it would be funny if we made an OC and harassed the living day lights of of them. No offense to OCs because my sister and I both have are own~ Anyways, enjoy!**

**Side note: Thank to everyone that has favorited and reviewed this story! Your happiness and eagerness allows us to write more for you guys! You guys are great~**

**Important: Can we take a moment to talk about the derp move I made? I accidentally hit a button, which in turn deleted the whole story from the site. My bad! Everything is back up though. **

**Disclaimer: Welp, still don't own of the actual Magi characters. The only thing I own is the derpiness, storyline, and Jamaral. **

* * *

Jamaral absolutely did not want to go to class at all. It wasn't as though the class was hard or anything. Actually, English was pretty easy if one paid attention to it. No, it was a certain person who made her cringe. That person happened to be the always loud and annoying boy, Judal.

The two of them had met a few years back during a school carnival event. Jamaral was looking for something to do when she had bumped into Judal. As soon as she ran into him, it was like the heavens decided to use him as the punishment for any wrong doing she would ever do in her life. Before he could say anything to her though, she was already running away.

A few weeks later they had their first conversation because they had both gotten into the same class together. She had heard rumors about his unusual personality, but had chosen to ignore them. Too bad she didn't pay them any mind.

_"Oh! You're that girl that ran into me at the carnival!" Judal exclaimed as loud as he could. His bright red eyes scanned her over as she gave him a slight nod. "I really wanted to talk to you that night..."_

_"O-oh, you did?"_

_"Of course!" He smirked and leaned over to get closer to her. "You know, you're actually kinda cute up close."_

_Jamaral felt her cheeks heat up as the boy talked to her. She had to admit that even though he was a bit strange, he was still pretty attractive. "T-thank you..."_

_"Buuuuuut, there's something on your face..."_

_And before she can even ask him what it is, he's already poking her extremely hard on the forehead._

_"It was pain!" Judal laughs as his finger leaves a big red mark on the girl's forehead._

_Jamaral has a horrified expression on her face as the other kids in the class all turn and start laughing at her. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the teacher decides to walk into class at that time and start his lesson for the day. And throughout the whole class she hears kids praising Judal for his barbaric act._

Of course after the incident she had tried to transfer into a different school, but her parents don't let her. They claimed that it is just a boy's way of showing affection for his crush. But not only was she stuck with him in that one class, but the school had decided to give them the same classes for the next few years, which is why she is dreading going to class today.

"Hey, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" yelled someone in the background.

Jamaral lets out a loud, agonizing groan as she gathers up her things and heads towards her class. _'Let's see what stupid antics he has up his sleeve this time...'_

**xxxxx**

"So, did anyone do their homework today?" Judal asks as he casually walks into his English class, bright and early in the morning.

There is a collective amount of grumbling done as the long haired man sits down at his desk. Sure, he could have easily done the homework himself, but why give the teachers any satisfaction? Or, he could have asked his Kou family friends, but they were always kinda stuffy about letting him copy their work.

"Seriously, all of you guys suck. Shouldn't you be more concerned about your grades and whatnot?"

Just as he was finished complaining about everyone's laziness, the answers to his whining came through the door and sat next to him. "Heeeeeey, Jamaral, I have a small favor to ask you!"

The girl seated next to him could only groan and sigh. You see, her name was actually Jessica, but for some reason Judal could never remember her name correctly. Ever since she had met him back years ago he had never gotten her name right. Was it on purpose or was he really that dense? It was hard to say sometimes.

"Heeeeeeey, seriously, it's an important matter!" Judal pesters as he resorts to poking the poor girl, in hopes of gaining her attention. "You see, I didn't have the chance to do my homework..."

"All we had to do was read a few pages from our textbook..."

"Yeah, well, I was busy doing other things!"

Jessica/Jamaral sighs at the sheer idiocy of her classmate. It wasn't enough that he was constantly annoying, but he happened to have a dead hamster for a brain at times. "What was so important that you couldn't even read some pages?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

Judal's face suddenly lights up as he leans impossibly close to her. "Well you see, I was taking a bath last night, because I needed to rewash my hair. Anyways, I got soap in my eyes and it prevented me from reading!"

The whole classroom goes quiet because Judal has pretty much yelled out his excuse for everyone to hear. Because him and volume control are not good friends with each other. It was quiet enough to hear crickets, mainly because everyone is trying to process what the annoyance of their class has just said.

Thankfully, the teacher, Zepar, walks into the class before anyone can verbally insult Judal's intellect. Again.

**xxxxx**

This class is particularly boring for Judal, which is no big surprise. For as long as he can remember, he has never been one to sit down for long periods of time. Too bad it is mandatory for him to take English class.

"Psst, hey, talk to me!" He whispers to Jessica, who is obviously trying to pay attention to the class.

Jessica rolls her eyes and continues to write down notes from the class's lecture. Almost every time he has tried to talk to her, he has caused her to get detention and other horrible things. For once she just wants to get through a school year without any trouble. However...

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

She turns her attention slightly to the boy sitting next to her, only to see Judal grinning widely and waving ecstaticly at her. It's not like he exactly has any idea of what to talk about, but rather, just wants someone to keep him from being bored.

"Hey, what's your favorite ice cream?"

Jessica stares at Judal for a few seconds before turning her attention back to her teacher. Why Judal has to harass only her is way beyond her comprehension. Besides, the class is full of students who rather goof around than pay attention.

Judal frowns and gives up trying to have a conversation with his "friend". For a little while he resorts to doodling on some papers, thus allowing Jessica to focus on the lesson at hand. Not too long after, though, he is back to harassing her.

"What do you think of my drawing? Personally, I think it looks like a unicorn, but I wanted to get your opinion on it..."

"Look, Judal, I just want to pass this class without you bothering me. So please, leave me alone."

"I will if you just tell me what you think about my drawing, first."

Jessica lets out an aggravated sigh and snatches the drawing from the boy's desk. However, upon looking at the drawing, it is slightly obvious that Judal has drawn a dragon instead of a unicorn. That only means that he somewhat lied to get her attention.

"Judal, this is obviously not a unicorn... Not that you have my input, can you please leave me alone?"

And before Judal can protest, Jessica is already going back to hearing the rest of the lecture. There was only about 10 minutes left and she was not going to have him ruin it for her. However, like usual, Judal had other plans.

"Look, I don't know why you don't like me at all," He begins, twirling part of his bangs with his fingers. "But you don't have to be so mean to me. Have I ever done anything mean to you?"

Suddenly, all of the concentration that Jessica had left suddenly goes out the window. After all of these years and he still proclaims to be a saint? At this point she feels that she has to stand up for herself.

"Alright, I have had enough of this! You seriously think you're all cool and badass, but you aren't. Ever since I have met you, you have been the bane of my existence. Would it kill you to leave me alone for one measly class?!"

By the end of her speech, Jessica is standing and yelling at her long-haired companion. Of course the whole class is silent and watching her snap. On the other hand, Judal is blankly staring at the girl in front of him.

The awkward silence is broken by Zepar, who has clearly seen enough of the fight between his students. Instead of getting angry with Judal, he blames the whole think on Jessica.

"Alright young woman, I believe it is time for you to pack your things and head to the detention hall."

"B-but...! Judal was the one who started it, sir!"

"He may have started it, but he wasn't the one who stood in the middle of my class and delivered a battle speech, right?"

Jessica nods slowly and reluctantly packs up her things. As she gets to the door, she gives one last glance, only to see Judal sitting at his desk with a huge grin on his face. And with this she realizes that this was his plan the whole entire time. _'I swear I will get him back. One of these days.'_

"Have fun in detention, _Jessica_," Judal chimes as he watches his friend walk out of the door. With a satisfied smirk and the bell ringing not too long after, he quickly runs off to find the next poor victim for his next class. Oh, school was just too enjoyable for him sometimes.


End file.
